mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Jelly
Mr. Jelly is the fifteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Jelly/Nervous *'Color': Fuchsia *'shape': Jelly shape (book) Egg shape (2008 show) *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': None *Friends: Mr. Noisy, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Quiet, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Scary (one-sided), Mr. Busy, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Calamity, little miss tiny, mr small. *Height: About 5 inches tall,Normal Mr. Men Size (Show) *Weight: Below Average *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Scary (one-sided) *Love: Little Miss Whoops *Occupation: Worrier guy *Release date: 1976 *Species: Shaped Human *Likes: Anything that is not scary, cute things. *Dislikes: being scared, Little Miss Bossy, scary things. *'Job': being scared, nervous and wobbly like jelly *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978) Gordon Peters (1995-1997) Neil Crone (1997-1999) Danny Katiana (2008-present) Tim Whitnall (UK-2008-present) *Catchphrases: "Bulululululululululu!!!" (In books and Mr. Men and Little Miss Show) "Oh no no no no!", "Whoa Nelly!" and "This is the end!" (In Mr Men show) Story Mr. Jelly is afraid of everything and anything, such as the snapping of a twig, a sound of his cereals or a small worm. He often hides under the covers. One day, he finds a tramp sleeping in the field near the woods, whom he is afraid of, until the tramp teaches him to count to ten if he feels nervous. This makes Mr. Jelly a calm fellow and he rarely hides under the covers now. Mr. Jelly's nervousness is understandable given that he is only a few inches tall - small enough for the tramp to hold in his hand. Most other Mr. Men/Little Miss characters (excepting Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small and Little Miss Tiny) are roughly the same size as ordinary humans. He is very light too. He is afraid of all the sounds (include of his cereals). Characters who appeared in this book *Walter the Worm *Tramp The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Jelly (now again named Mr. Nervous in both the US and UK broadcasts) has been given an egg shaped body, purple skin, round glasses, a light blue nose and black and white sneakers. His catchphrases: "Oh, no, no, no!", "Whoa Nelly!" and "This is the end!". (His old catchphrase in the original TV series was "Bulululululululululu!", like a real jelly does when it wobbles) In the episode, Food, he says radishes give him gas (also terrible tummy aches), he doesn't like beetroot and that he likes beansprouts as long as they have been firmly washed which means he might have food issues, he then ran away from the restaurant's salad bar. Mr. Nervous often daydreams and ends up going on wacky adventures. In every episode, he's shy around Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Chatterbox, and Mr. Rude. He is only friends with Little Miss Sunshine and Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Noisy and some other characters. He lives in a lighthouse with a large searchlight and it has many door locks on the inside of his front door. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Danny Katiana and Tim Whitnall. He is first seen in the episode, Physical. Trivia *He is one of the three purple characters, the other purple characters are Mr. Stubborn and Little Miss Naughty. *His very "Imaginary Adventures" are from the episodes, Physical, Farm, Science, Lake, Beach, Boats, Flying, Dance, Camping, Amusment Park, Trains, Fish, Adventure, Construction, Gardens, Collecting, Music, Food, Rainy Day, Heatwave, Superstore, Games, Car Wash, Parade, Ships, and Toys. *He is one of the three characters to wear glasses (The others are Little Miss Whoops and Mr. Fussy)to wear spectacles. *His 2008 design looks alot like Mr. Brave's design. *He had his Shoes off in the episodes, Beach, Sun & Moon, Seashore, Sand & Surf and any time that he's been at the Beach. *In every episode, he's shy around Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Rude. *He is only friends with Little Miss Sunshine and Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Noisy and some other characters. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Whoops. *He has to power to absorb his body parts and turn his nose red, therefore, he can disguise himself as the original Mr Jelly. *Mr. Nervous is one Mr. Man who is seen with Mr. Quiet (who appears to be one of his good friends and he also fears things like him) in the episodes, Physical, Sleep, Gifts and Pirates. *In the episode, Eyeglasses, when he gives Miss Whoops his glasses temporarily, his eyes are also squinted. *In the episode, Physical, he was seen with Mr. Persnickety/Mr. Fussy and Mr. Quiet. *He invented "Pirate Be Gone" in the episode, Pirates. *He is seen without his glasses in the episode, Eyeglasses when Miss Whoops borrowed his glasses after losing hers. (he is briefly seen without his glasses in the episode, Yard Work). *He is one of the characters believed that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Funny, Little Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far). Counterparts * Chilly (Doc Mcstuffins, both get nervous) * Rusty (Handy Manny, both get scared easily) * Seismo, Vulk, Scorpi and Flamzer (Mixels, all 5 get scared easily) * Mr. Dillo (Sheriff Callie's Wild West, both get scared easily) * Sir Robin (Monty Python and the Holy Grail, both are cowardly) * Spike (My Little Pony, both are purple and get nervous sometimes) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Namesake series, both get nervous) * Fungus (Monsters. Inc, both have US voice sounds, wear glasses and get scared easily) * Luigi (Nintendo, both are afraid of ghosts) * Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy, both are purple and wear glasses, And have noses, Walden has a black nose, while Mr. Nervous/Jelly has a Light Blue nose) * Leo (Blinky Bill, they fear many things) * Mort (Making Fiends, both wear glasses) * Scaredy Smurf (The Smurfs, both get scared often) * the Animated version of Skywarp (Transformers, both are nervous) * Panic (Hercules, Disney, both are cowardly) * The Cowardly Lion (Wizard of Oz, both are cowardly) * Jabber and Jibber (Jibber Jabber, all three have imaginary adventures) * Skeleton (Superted, both are cowardly) * Shaggy and Scooby (Scooby Doo series, all three are cowardly) * Glass Joe (Punch Out series, both get nervous) * Wade Duck (U.S. Acres, both are cowardly) * Chuckie Finster (Rugrats, both wear glasses and get scared easily) * Picksey (Uglydolls both are nervous) * Choko (Old Abe The Movie) both wear glasses * Orange/Crispy (M&M's commercials, both panic and get nervous easily) * Flaky (HTF, both are scared all the time), * Mr. Lopart (Handy Manny, both wear glasses), * Gus Griswold (Recess, both wear glasses and are easily scared), * Crona (Soul Eater, Both are a little scared sometimes), * Bottles (Rareware, Both were glasses & live in underground houses), * Zilly (Dastardly and Muttley, both are extremely cowardly), * Dib (Invader Zim, Both wear glasses and suffer from misfortune), * Penfold (Dangermouse, both are cowardly and wear glasses), * Toby Turtle (Robin Hood, both are cowardly and wear glasses), * Spindleshanks (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids, both are purple and cowardly), * Muck and Lofty (Bob The Builder, all fear many things like the dark), * Jimmy (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are cowards), * Goose (Franklin the Turtle, both are scared of cellars), * Charlie the Tram (The Transporters, both are scared of heights), * Anxious Andrew (Horrid Henry, both are nervous and fear many things), * Franklin (Dinobabies, both are purple and nervous), * Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil, both worry and are cowards), * Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons, both have purple and wear glasses), * Beavis (Beavis and Butthead, Both are cowards), * Fishlegs Ingerman (How to Train Your Dragon, both are nervous and scream all the time), * Fred (Transformers Armada, both are cowards), * Roscoe the Rabbit (P.B. Bear, both are cowards), * Towser the Dog (Namesake series, both are nervous), * Hi-Fi (Raggy Dolls, both stammer when they talk), * Rex (Toy Story, both are cowards), * Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both are cowardly), * Skarloey (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are scared of storms (Skarloey in Season Eleven), * Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both have a tendency to worry), * Octo (Almost Naked Animals) they both worry, * Eric (Sidekick) both are nervous and wear glasses, * Kenny (2 Stupid Dogs) both are nervous and wear glasses. * Scardey (Scardey Squirrel, both are scared of things) * RAMChYLD (TVTropes, both are scared of clocks chiming) * Pepper (LEGO Island (1997-2001) both have freckles, but Pepper is very brave, unlike Mr. Nervous!) * Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven, both are nervous and cowardly) * Blabber (Snooper and Blabber, both get scared easily) * Choo-Choo (Top Cat, both are pink and nervous (Chooch has no courage talking to girls)) * Snagglepuss (Hanna-Barbera, both are pink and cowardly) * Telly Monster (Sesame Street, both are purple and nervous, Telly's name rhymes with the original Mr. Nervous) * Fagin (Oliver and Company, both are cowardly) * Zazu (The Lion King, both are cowards) * Piglet (Winnie the Pooh, both are small and nervous) * Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians, both are small and cowardly, although Tibbs is slightly braver than Mr. Jelly) * Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective, both are small and cowardly) * Tantor (Tarzan, Both are cowards) * Munchy Beaver (PB&J Otter, both are paranoids) * Nobita Nobi (Doraemon, both worry and are cowards) * Vernon Fenwick (TMNT, both are pink and cowardly) * Cody (Total Drama Series, both are scared of stuff) * Trent (Total Drama Series, both are scared of mimes) * Cameron (Total Drama series, both wear glasses, are extremely weak, and are somewhat over-protective) * Captain James Hook (Peter Pan, Disney, Both are scared of Crocodiles) * Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both wear glasses and get scared at times) * Fluttershy (My Little Pony, they're both scared of a lot of things), * Pop Fizz (Skylanders series, both are scared of a lot of things), * Sunil (Littlest Pet Shop, both are cowards), * Lady Helene (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are paranoids and cowards), * Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King, Disney, All three are cowardly) * Melman (Madagascar, both are cowards) * Roddy (Flushed Away, both are scared) * Harold Berman (Hey Arnold!, both are cowards) * Growl (Timbuctoo, both are cowards) * Howler (Pound Puppies, both are nervous wrecks) * Shag (Road Rovers, both are cowardly) * Nonny (Bubble Guppies, both wear glasses and are cowardly) * Dade (Harvey Beaks, both worry and are cowards) * Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are purple and get scared a lot) * Buzzy, Ziggy, Flaps and Dizzy (The Jungle Book, all five are cowardly, although Mr. Jelly gets scared more easily than the four vultures) * Kenndy The Coyote (Sonic series, both are nervous) * Mikayla Pasteris (Mikayla's Words, both are nervous) * Megan Townsend (Mikayla And Friends, both are nervous) * Holly Madison (Mikayla's Girl World, both are nervous) * Jelly The Pup (Mikayla: The Musical, both are nervous) * Cringer (Masters of the Universe, both cringe and are easily scared) * Robbie (LazyTown, both are cowards and have purple) * Woody (Battle For Dream Island, both are scardey cats) * Timothy (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have the same voice) * The Martians (Sesame Street, both are cowardly) * Beaker (The Muppets, both are cowards who are easily scared) * Zigzoo (Tree Fu Tom, both have the same voice) * Dig (Dig and Dug, both are easily frightened) * Growl (Timbuctoo, both are easily scared) * Gator (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are scared of heights) * Mrs. Wobble the Waitress (Happy Families, both wobble) * Jerome (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have the same voice) * Fear (Inside Out, both are purple and cowardly) * Pops (Regular Show, both get scared easily) * Petrie (The Land Before Time, both get nervous) Trivia *He is Miss Daredevil's new victim since Season 2. *In 'Baths and Bubbles' Mr Tickle blew a bubble of him which he tickled and Mr Nervous Bubble ran away. *In his first book, he fainted. *His voice is similar to Howler from Pound Puppies *He took off his glasses in Eyeglasses *He may be closely realated to Mr. Worry. *He might have a crush on Little Miss Whoops. He has freckles on his nose, which may make him the only Mr. Man with freckles. *He is one of the Mr. Men show characters with sneakers. Gallery MrJelly.gif|Mr. Jelly in the modern Mr. Men Books Mr. Jelly.jpg Mr. Nervous Glasses.jpg MrNervous.gif International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Mr Nervous (USA), Monsieur Peureux (French), Monsieur Nervux (French in the Mr Men Show) Don Miedica (Spanish), Unser Herr Angsthase (German), Ο Κύριος Φοβητσιάρης (Greek), 겁쟁이씨 (Korean), 緊張先生 (Taiwan), Meneer Doodsbenauwd (Dutch), Мисетр Трус (Russian). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Worm *Tramp *Mr Bump on a lamp on TV Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Clever * Little Miss Busy-Body * Little Miss Scary * Little Miss Stella * Mr. Jelly and the Pirates * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) * Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery (TV) * Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling (TV) * Mr. Clever's Daft Bet (TV) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) * Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Fuchsia characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Purple characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Nudes Category:Characters with shoes Category:1976 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:No Visible Nose